bigbangkpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Knock Out
Lyrics |-|Hangul= 뻑이가요 뻑이가 아주 뻑이가요 뻑 뻑아주 뻑이가요 아주 뻑뻑뻑뻑 뻑이가요 둘만 보면 나도 몰래 뻑이가요 아니 손이가요 우리가요? 넌 뻑이가요 this is double double double double (combo) double double double (combo) they say bubble bubble bubble bubble (gum) 너는 질겅질겅 눈이 빙글빙글 길거리를 걸어 다니는 저 아가씨들 남자 녀석들도 외쳐대는 나의이름 (T.O.P!) 내 랩은 대한민국 기호식품 나를 따라하는 젊은이들 알쏭달쏭 하고 달콤해 색안경을 부순 나의 two job 모험 나와 비슷한 wanna be star 쫓고 쫓기지만 나는 movie star 여자보다 장난감을 좋아하지만 우습게보면 상처받지 (I didn’t mean ah), 난 오리지날 어울리지 난 (T.O.P!) 편의점의 커피 이름마저 (T.O.P!) 내 까만눈동자 널 흔들어요 나의 두 속눈썹은 역겨운 스모키 화장과는 다른 타고난 여유 아주 뻑이가요 아주 뻑뻑뻑뻑 뻑이가요 둘만 보면 나도 몰래 뻑이가요 아니 손이가요 우리가요? 넌 뻑이가요 this is double double double double (combo) double double double (combo) they say bubble bubble bubble bubble (gum) 너는 질겅질겅 눈이 빙글빙글 (A-yo ladies and gentlemen G.D!) 구름을 가르고 다가온 G-Dragon 날아라 super board 비트 위의 손오공 mic는 내 지휘봉 무대 위의 나폴레옹 (I’ll be raising ma swags some wanna be 제 2의 권지용) bling bliing bling 대충 그냥 아무거나 걸치면 화보 내 이름 다 알죠 (Bravo my life) 서울 to uh 도쿄 찍고 다시 또 they call me 홍길동 월화수목금토일 매일 스케쥴에 시달려 (oh-oh) 또 밤이면 I’m so lonely 내 스캔들아 기달려 (오빠) 저 오빠가 좋다 하니 영 가오가 안서 인지도는 우리집 가호가 앞서 내 제스쳐는 최면 (널 유혹하는 수화) 내 목소린 제법 sweet medusa 아주 뻑이가요 아주 뻑뻑뻑뻑 뻑이가요 둘만 보면 나도 몰래 뻑이가요 아니 손이가요 우리가요? 넌 뻑이가요 this is double double double double (combo) double double double (combo) they say bubble bubble bubble bubble (gum) 너는 질겅질겅 눈이 빙글빙글 태어날 때부터 타고난 목소리 탑과 지디는 아몬드와 초콜릿 D D D Diplo와 우리의 조화 현실성 없는 어젯밤 그 꿈의 동화 태어날 때부터 타고난 목소리 탑과 지디는 아몬드와 초콜릿 D D D Diplo와 우리의조화 현실성없는 어젯밤 그 꿈의 동화 뻑이가요 뻑이가 아주 뻑이가요 뻑뻑 아주 뻑이가요 아주 뻑뻑뻑뻑 뻑이가요 둘만 보면 나도 몰래 뻑이가요 아니 손이가요 우리가요? 넌 뻑이가요 this is double double double double (combo) double double double (combo) they say bubble bubble bubble bubble (gum) 너는 질겅질겅 눈이 빙글빙글 |-|Romanization= ppeogigayo ppeogiga aju ppeogigayo ppeok ppeok aju ppeogigayo aju ppeokppeokppeokppeok ppeogigayo dulman bomyeon nado mollae ppeogigayo ani sonigayo urigayo? neon ppeogigayo this is double double double double (combo) double double double (combo) they say bubble bubble bubble bubble (gum) neoneun jilgeongjilgeong nuni binggeulbinggeul gilgeorireul georeo danineun jeo agassideul namja nyeoseokdeuldo oechyeodaeneun nauiireum (T.O.P!) nae raebeun daehanminguk gihosikpum nareul ttarahaneun jeormeunideul alssongdalssong hago dalkomhae saegangyeongeul busun naui two job moheom nawa biseutan wanna be star jjotgo jjotgijiman naneun movie star yeojaboda jangnangameul johahajiman useupgebomyeon sangcheobatji I didn’t mean ah nan orijinal eoulliji nan (T.O.P!) pyeonuijeomui keopi ireummajeo (T.O.P!) nae kkamannundongja neol heundeureoyo naui du songnunsseobeun yeokgyeoun seumoki hwajanggwaneun dareun tagonan yeoyu aju ppeogigayo aju ppeokppeokppeokppeok ppeogigayo dulman bomyeon nado mollae ppeogigayo ani sonigayo urigayo? neon ppeogigayo this is double double double double (combo) double double double (combo) they say bubble bubble bubble bubble (gum) neoneun jilgeongjilgeong nuni binggeulbinggeul (A-yo ladies and gentlemen G.D!) gureumeul gareugo dagaon G-Dragon narara super board biteu wiui sonogong micneun nae jihwibong mudae wiui napolleong (I’ll be raising ma swags some wanna be je 2ui gwonjiyong) bling bliing bling daechung geunyang amugeona geolchimyeon hwabo nae ireum da aljyo (Bravo my life) seoul to uh dokyo jjikgo dasi tto they call me honggildong wolhwasumokgeumtoil maeil seukejyure sidallyeo (oh-oh) tto bamimyeon I’m so lonely nae seukaendeura gidallyeo (oppa) jeo oppaga jota hani yeong gaoga anseo injidoneun urijip gahoga apseo nae jeseuchyeoneun choemyeon (neol yuhokhaneun suhwa) nae moksorin jebeop sweet medusa aju ppeogigayo aju ppeokppeokppeokppeok ppeogigayo dulman bomyeon nado mollae ppeogigayo ani sonigayo urigayo? neon ppeogigayo this is double double double double (combo) double double double (combo) they say bubble bubble bubble bubble (gum) neoneun jilgeongjilgeong nuni binggeulbinggeul taeeonal ttaebuteo tagonan moksori tapgwa jidineun amondeuwa chokollit D D D Diplowa uriui johwa hyeonsilseong eomneun eojetbam geu kkumui donghwa taeeonal ttaebuteo tagonan moksori tapgwa jidineun amondeuwa chokollit D D D Diplowa uriuijohwa hyeonsilseongeomneun eojetbam geu kkumui donghwa ppeogigayo ppeogiga aju ppeogigayo ppeokppeok aju ppeogigayo aju ppeokppeokppeokppeok ppeogigayo dulman bomyeon nado mollae ppeogigayo ani sonigayo urigayo? neon ppeogigayo this is double double double double (combo) double double double (combo) they say bubble bubble bubble bubble (gum) neoneun jilgeongjilgeong nuni binggeulbinggeul |-|English= Knock out, it's a knock out, knock knock knock knock Knock out, it's a knock out, knock knock knock knock When I see the two, I get knocked out Wait, my hands reach out, shall we go out? You're a knock out THIS IS DOUBLE DOUBLE DOUBLE DOUBLE COMBO DOUBLE DOUBLE DOUBLE COMBO THIS AIN'T BUBBLE BUBBLE BUBBLE BUBBLE GUM I'll chew you, spin spin together Those ladies that are walking down the street And even all the guys are screaming out my name (TOP) My rap is Korea's favorite food, all the youths are copying me A motley, it's jumbled, but also sweet My two job adventure even broke colored lens glasses All the WANNA BE STARs that resemble me They try to chase and chase after me but I'm a MOVIE STAR I may like toys more than girls, but laugh at me you'll get hurt I GET MEANER, you're getting angry, aren't you I'm ORIGINAL Even the corner store coffee's name is T.O.P My black eyes shake that woman up My long eyelashes are born from natural freedom, different from disgusting SMOKY makeup G-Dragon has come by separating the clouds Fly super board, the Son Oh Gong on top of the BEAT My MIC is a baton, I'm Napoleon on stage HOMME WHEN YOU SEE MY SWAGG YOU SAID WANNA BE The second Kwon Jiyong BLING BLING BLING I can wear anything I want and it's a photoshoot You all know my name BRAVO MY LIFE YO! SEOUL TO TOKYO! Record it and Again they cal me Hong Gil Dong Mon, Tue, Wed, Thur, Fri, Sat, I go through schedules all day But when it's night, I'M SO LONELY All my scandals, wait for me How can that oppa be hot? My dog Gaho is more popular, my gestures are like hypnosis This phone call is seducing you, my voice is like SWEET Medusa I was born with this impressive voice TOP & GD are like almond and chocolate D D D D Diplo and our combination An unrealistic fairy tale of your previous night Knock out, it's a knock out, knock knock knock knock When I see the two, I get knocked out Wait, my hands reach out, shall we go out? You're a knock out THIS IS DOUBLE DOUBLE DOUBLE DOUBLE COMBO DOUBLE DOUBLE DOUBLE COMBO THIS AIN'T BUBBLE BUBBLE BUBBLE BUBBLE GUM I'll chew you, spin spin together